<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma encomenda especial by InugamiHime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609419">Uma encomenda especial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiHime/pseuds/InugamiHime'>InugamiHime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arte (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Firenze | Florence, Light Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:43:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiHime/pseuds/InugamiHime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo e Arte recebem uma visita inusitada! Katarina viaja até Florença apenas para fazer uma encomenda especial, será que eles serão capazes de atender o pedido da jovem nobre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arte/Leo (Arte)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Com um movimento lento, virou de lado na cama, os olhos estavam fechados, mas seguia atento. Conseguia sentir o silêncio ocupando todo o quarto, a casa e as ruas, sendo dono de uma força inexplicável e respeitosa. Era apreciador dessa ausência, pois nela, conseguia se concentrar e focar em suas obras, de aprofundar-se na pintura, sendo assim, praticamente, seu estilo de vida.<br/>
Respirou fundo antes de levantar, despertando completamente. Vestiu-se ainda no escuro, seu tato era capaz de reconhecer cada vulto daquele lugar, não precisava ver para realmente enxergar as coisas como elas eram e isto, também fazia parte dele: de tudo que viveu ou presenciou. Não gostava de pensar nisto, porém, não ignorava seu passado, apenas seguia vivendo o agora. Cada dia, por assim dizer.<br/>
Abriu a porta e encontrou a oficina sob a meia luz, o amanhecer vindo terno, manso. Parou no centro do cômodo pequeno, os pincéis e instrumentos todos alinhados, os painéis prontos para ganharem várias cores e foi exatamente nesse momento, que ouviu aquela voz.<br/>
- Mestre Leo! Bom dia! - Arte bradou cheia de energia, mantendo a porta do alçapão erguida.<br/>
Ele protegeu as vistas, os lábios se separando um pouco e viu a jovem sendo contornada por aquela aura dourada dos primeiros raios de Sol. Esse momento de contemplação foi curto, logo ela se colocou na frente dele, sorrindo, aguardando suas primeiras orientações do dia. Que seguia uma rotina, exceto quando Arte era convocada para fazer alguma obra, precisando viajar, mas nada que fosse tão longe quanto Veneza. Daquela vez, ela ficou tanto tempo fora…<br/>
- Logo retornarei com os pães! - com o cesto pendurado no braço, acenou para ele, conferindo em um pedaço de papel algumas das tarefas que cuidaria mais tarde.<br/>
Leo não teve oportunidade de falar nada, somente coçou a cabeça, com a sua típica expressão séria e começou os preparos para mais um dia de trabalho. Armou os dois cavaletes, posicionou as banquetas e as mesinhas, procurando um jarro para colocar água, onde iriam limpar seus pincéis. Cruzou os braços após tudo pronto, olhando então para a entrada, esperando-a surgir novamente, barulhenta, agitada. Como podia uma pessoa não mudar absolutamente nada em cinco anos? Sua aprendiz evoluiu muito no conceito de pintura, modelagem, estrutura, porém seguia com a mesma cabeça de vento. Sem querer, seus lábios se moveram em um esboço fraco, um sorriso quase indecifrável - estava orgulhoso; apesar da catástrofe ambulante que a loira era, confiava na sua capacidade para se tornar uma habilidosa artesã.<br/>
Nas ruas, Arte caminhava animada, observando as tendas sendo armadas e sentindo o vento fresco no rosto, a cidade sendo tomada pela estrela solar com lentidão, intensificando suas cores. Cumprimentou as pessoas por quem passava, conversando um pouco aqui e ali, no caminho encontrou Darcia e Angelo, dando uma atenção maior para o casal, que hoje comemoram um ano juntos, os planos para um casamento futuro sendo formados, trazendo sorrisos nas faces dos três. Após isso, tentou não se demorar mais, sabia que levaria uma bronca e resolveu partir de vez, retornando para a oficina.<br/>
- Mestre! Voltei, e trouxe o vinho que estava reservado no mercado! - com o ombro, ela empurrou a porta.<br/>
- Termine de preparar a mesa, temos uma entrega para amanhã e ainda precisamos finalizar a pintura.<br/>
- Certo!<br/>
Tomavam o desjejum com pressa, mesmo sendo um ateliê pequeno, Leo havia conseguido uma clientela grande, pessoas que não abriam mão de sua técnica e qualidade. Ele se retirou ainda mastigando o último pedaço do pão, parando na frente do perfil magnânimo de um banqueiro e pensava se seria melhor tingir o fundo da tela de azul ou marrom, quando duas batidas na porta atraíram sua atenção.<br/>
- Pode atender, Leo? - ela terminava de colocar as louças de molho, abaixada na pequena cozinha.<br/>
- Estou indo, pare de gritar… Não consegue fazer silêncio? - resmungou, uma linha de braveza cruzando sua testa.<br/>
Com um olhar monótono ele abriu a porta, encontrando uma adolescente de boa aparência, certamente nobre, que manteve-se parada, mirando-o de modo inquisidor, o fito verde esmeralda era intenso e acusador, de uma forma bastante intrigante.<br/>
- Ora essa, já encontrou a oficina. - o aroma doce do perfume revelou sua presença antes mesmo deles notarem a voz suave e divertida, Veronica escondia seu sorriso atrás de um leque pomposo. - Bom dia, Leo.<br/>
- Bom dia, Veronica. - sem se alterar, ele apenas fez uma leve reverência a sua patrona.<br/>
- Tem certeza que ele é o mestre da Arte? - a garota olhava desconfiada, medindo-o de cima a baixo. - Pois, me parece um homem muito comum!<br/>
- É ele mesmo, Katarina. - a cortesã riu, mas não tentou abrandar a decepção de sua convidada, talvez faltava a ela conhecê-lo melhor.<br/>
- Vieram requisitar um trabalho? - apontando para o interior, deixou que as damas entrassem primeiro e então cingiu a cintura, aguardando uma resposta.<br/>
- Sempre direto. - brincando, a mulher provou o amigo, criando um pouco de suspense.<br/>
- Me economiza tempo e sabe que ele custa dinheiro.<br/>
- Perfeitamente… - seu riso soou dúbio, exatamente por ser uma das pessoas mais conscientes quanto a isto, afinal, era uma cortesã de luxo.<br/>
Katarina apenas assistia os adultos, ainda inconformada, o que Arte havia visto neste cara? Ele era apenas alto e tinha uma expressão muito assustadora, talvez ela pudesse estar sendo maltratada? Ou até mesmo judiada! As mãozinhas apertaram o tecido fino de seu vestido longo e esvoaçante, decidindo entrar de vez no assunto.<br/>
- Com licença… - eles não conseguiram ouvi-la, pois nesse momento Arte entrou na oficina gritando.<br/>
- Leo, vamos precisar de mais tin… ta? - sua expressão imediatamente se transformou. - Katarina! É você?!<br/>
Em um impulso radiante, ela correu até a adolescente, dando um abraço repleto de saudade, perdendo um segundo para vê-la ainda mais bonita, praticamente uma princesa. Com toda a correria em que vivia, encontrava dificuldades de responder todas as correspondências que recebia de Veneza, ainda que guardasse cada carta com extremo carinho.<br/>
- Sim! Sou eu! Ah, veja, Arte! - a pequena nobre estendeu a mão e revelou um anel simples, tentava manter a pose refinada, mas seu rosto queimava e tingia-se de vermelho. - Ganhei… do… Gimo.<br/>
- Eles voltaram a conversar. - piscando um dos olhos, Veronica confidenciou a notícia, deixando Katarina ainda mais envergonhada.<br/>
- Isso é incrível! - comovida, Arte começou a fungar, muito orgulhosa de ver sua ex-aluna tão feliz. - Não. Posso. Chorar. - fazendo uma careta, começou a afastar as lágrimas. - É uma notícia tão boa, preciso sorrir.<br/>
- Preserve isto, Leo. - com um ar de exigência, porém sussurrante, Veronica apontou para a futura artesã, deixando sua mensagem nas entrelinhas.<br/>
- Não vieram apenas trocar confidências, certo? - Leo já estava cansado de toda essa bagunça que estavam fazendo, achando melhor cortar o assunto de uma vez por todas. - Temos mais coisas para fazer.<br/>
- Por um acaso, não lhe parece óbvio? - arrogante, Katarina ajeitou uma mecha cacheada atrás da orelha, mirando-o séria. - Vim exclusivamente de Veneza para isto!<br/>
- Então o senhor Falier está na cidade? - a pergunta veio no impulso, Arte não conseguia imaginar a garota viajando sem a companhia do tio.<br/>
- Está sim, querida. Teve que cuidar de alguns assuntos, mas creio que virá até aqui, para vê-la.<br/>
Certamente, Yuri deixou Katarina aos cuidados da cortesã, sabendo das intenções da sobrinha de visitar a ex-tutora e ainda poder conhecer a cidade melhor. Essas conclusões não agradavam Leo, saber que este homem estava de volta causava desconforto, ainda mais vendo a pirralha falando dessa forma, o que iriam pedir desta vez?<br/>
- Um quadro.<br/>
- O que? - ele soltou o ar, um tanto distraído, estava sendo levado pelos pensamentos.<br/>
- Eu quero um quadro da Arte. - ela repetiu.<br/>
- Eu posso pintar outro quadro seu, Katarina! Ou quer um do seu tio? - arregaçando as mangas, Arte já estava pronta para o trabalho.<br/>
- Não…. - tocando a própria face, suspirou, será que ninguém ali conseguia entender o que estava pedindo?<br/>
- Da sua mãe, então?<br/>
- Eu quero um quadro seu Arte, você nele! - perdendo de vez a compostura, a garota apontou para o rosto dela.<br/>
- Oh! Um autorretrato! - com o olhar ganhando estrelas, brilhando infinitamente, já conseguia ver como ficaria a obra pronta, enchendo-se de empolgação.<br/>
Veronica gargalhou, fazia tempo que não se divertia dessa maneira, vendo a forma discreta e aliviada em que Leo olhava para as duas discutindo. Já não se lembrava desde quando notou as mudanças sutis nele, o discurso de preferir um lugar quieto já não parecia valer tanto, quando a responsável por toda aquela perturbação era Arte.<br/>
- Deixe-me explicar melhor. - ficando entre elas, a mais velha começou. - Seu aniversário está próximo, não é mesmo, Arte?<br/>
- Hã…! - ela deu um pulo feito um gato, segurando a cabeça em descrença. - É mesmo! Como fui esquecer?<br/>
- Katarina quer te dar esse quadro de presente, para poder colocar em sua oficina. Fará vinte anos, creio que em breve sairá daqui, certo?<br/>
Arte olhou instintivamente para o seu mestre, até então, viveram todos esses anos confortavelmente na oficina, trabalhando juntos, ajudando-o cada vez mais, melhorando cada vez mais, se tornando o que um dia sonhou. Desejava trabalhar para seu próprio sustento, provar para sua mãe que era capaz disso, que conseguia viver fazendo desenhos. Por que só agora, notou que para ter uma coisa, teria que perder outra? Para sustentar seus gastos e ter um lugar que chamaria de seu, precisava deixar Leo para trás.<br/>
Por que doía tanto só de pensar?<br/>
- Ainda há muito o que aprender. - sustentando o olhar dela, aquele azul precioso, ele se manifestou.<br/>
- É verdade… - levou a mão até o peito, o coração acalmando diante aquelas palavras simples.<br/>
- Não consegue nem fazer a mescla correta das cores. A argila nunca fica no ponto certo. Precisa melhorar muito seus rascunhos e entender o que seu cliente espera dos quadros. - feito um demônio, Leo atacou, sem dó ou piedade.<br/>
- Ele é um monstro? - Katarina sussurrou, segurando a manga do vestido de Veronica.<br/>
- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor! Pode contar com isso! - ao invés de ficar triste, essas palavras apenas deixou Arte ainda mais motivada. - Me ensine tudo o que sabe, Leo!<br/>
- Já estou fazendo isso… - irritado, ele pressionou o indicador contra a testa de sua discípula.<br/>
- Nesse caso, quero que pinte o quadro dela. Poderia fazer isto, senhor Leo? - segurando a barra do vestido, Katarina fez uma leve reverência, mostrando toda a sua elegância.<br/>
- Isto seria interessante!<br/>
- Veronica! - em um rosnado, chamou a atenção dela, captando certa malícia em sua voz sedutora.<br/>
- Ser modelo do Leo… Que honra! Eu posso mesmo? Tem certeza? - cheia de uma meiguice inesperada, a aprendiz se colocou sob o olhar dele novamente.<br/>
- Se for um trabalho, eu aceito. - sem enrolações, ele afagou o topo da cabeça dela.<br/>
- Veja, ele aceitou. - agradada, a cortesã não disfarçou em nada a sua satisfação.<br/>
- Sim, estou surpresa… Muito bem, mais tarde acertaremos os detalhes e o prazo será até o aniversário da Arte. - erguendo o queixo, Katarina colocou as coisas desta forma, toda exigente.<br/>
- Passe os detalhes que desejar e enviarei o orçamento para você.<br/>
- Combinado!<br/>
- Mas, Leo… E as outras encomendas? - formando um copinho com as mãos, Arte sussurrou aflita, apenas para ele ouvir.<br/>
- Posso fazer seu retrato nos intervalos, além do mais, ela parece ser capaz de pagar bem nesta obra. - se o dinheiro era bom, todo sacrifício seria válido.<br/>
Com um aceno, ela concordou, confiando na capacidade dele de se organizar e completar tudo o que lhe foi ordenado.<br/>
- Precisamos ir, Veronica. Meu tio deve retornar logo...<br/>
- Sim, é verdade.<br/>
- Foi muito bom te ver novamente, Arte! Venha me visitar com mais frequência, pegar mais livros para estudar… Fuja do Leo, se necessário. - acenando a mão com cortesia, Veronica se despedia dele.<br/>
Leo apenas estalou os lábios, vendo-a rir.<br/>
- Tchau, Arte… - com um beicinho armado, Katarina abraçou ela. - Ficarei até o final do mês aqui, queria poder te encontrar em breve.<br/>
- Sempre que quiser, pode vir aqui. - olhando por sobre o ombro, mirou Leo, esperando alguma reprimenda, mas não houve nenhuma. - Será muito bem vinda.<br/>
- Obrigada! Tenho muita coisa pra te contar! - falou baixinho. - Nem tudo pude colocar nas coisas que te escrevi. - com uma piscadela sapeca, ela se desvencilhou. - Até mais.<br/>
- Tchau! - Arte acompanhou elas até a porta, balançando o braço cheia de vigor, continuando até que não pudesse vê-las mais ao final da rua.<br/>
Desmanchando o sorriso que manteve até então, Veronica deixou seu olhar cair, perdendo todo o humor que se esforçou em manter, aquela dose de culpa sempre voltava depois de visitá-los. Katarina não tinha notado, até ouvi-la suspirar, acolhendo então uma de suas mãos.<br/>
- O que houve?<br/>
- Talvez, naquele dia, eu tenha sido dura demais com a Arte… - o choque de realidade que mostrou para a aprendiz naquela época, poderia ter fechado seu coração para os sentimentos. - Desencorajar ela daquela forma, eu achei que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.<br/>
- Está falando sobre a Arte gostar daquele esquisito? - tentando compor uma lógica naquelas palavras, foi a única coisa que conseguiu concluir.<br/>
- Sim.<br/>
- Acho que não deu certo, então. - não era uma piada, Katarina sorriu pelo fato de saber exatamente como as coisas seguiam. - Quando Arte estava na minha casa se esforçou demais treinando e acabou debilitada, ela chamou o nome do Leo em seus delírios. - lembrar-se disso não era nada bom, mas conseguia ver algo de especial na forma em que ela procurava pelo mestre. - Por isso eu vim, queria ter certeza que ele era a pessoa certa.<br/>
- Quanta responsabilidade tomou para si.<br/>
- Arte me ajudou, me trouxe alegria, é o mínimo que posso fazer… Agora que cresci, tenho essa força e vou retribuir!<br/>
- Vamos ajudá-la.<br/>
- Sim, vamos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda naquela tarde, receberam o pedido formal da obra e acompanhando o envelope rebuscado, estava um embrulho grande, com papel de seda e os cordões finos. Arte mirava tudo aquilo sobre a mesa e depois devolvia para Leo uma carranca, como poderia concluir aquela encomenda, se estava morrendo de curiosidade?<br/>- Termine e poderá ver o que é.<br/>“Ele consegue ler pensamentos?!”, as palavras quase escaparam de sua boca, mas voltou a se concentrar, emburrada, porém mais incentivada. Seus trejeitos eram facilmente legíveis para ele, era muito simples saber quando a jovem estava brava ou feliz, quando se sentia magoada ou maravilhada. Ela seguia sendo como um livro, que sem esforço, ele desvendava e aos poucos, criava um carinho imenso, tanto que chegava a preocupá-lo.<br/>- Este acabamento, será em vermelho? - Arte não esperava encontrar Leo encarando-a assim. - Ainda está bravo com elas? - levando-a a imaginar que a presença delas o deixou irritado.<br/>- Não.<br/>- Eu nunca sei o que está pensando. - sua seriedade não era uma crítica, soltava apenas um desabafo, a realidade.<br/>Não sabia nada sobre ele. Leo não tinha o hábito de falar sobre si, não demonstrava quando estava com problemas, apenas seguia silente, trabalhando arduamente, como se houvesse uma cobrança, um fardo muito pesado sobre seus ombros. Sem um limite, lutando e lutando…<br/>Abandonando o quadro, caminhou na direção dele, abaixando-se um pouco para equiparar a altura e com cuidado, tocou sua face, a palma da mão deslizando suavemente, um afago na bochecha.<br/>Será que, algum dia, Leo recebeu carinho de alguém?<br/>- Sempre que precisar conversar, estarei aqui para ouvi-lo. Assim como me ouviu, me acolheu e me deixou ficar aqui. - sorriu, querendo passar confiança, retribuir um pouco de tudo o que recebeu dele.<br/>- Estava pensando em você. - ele cobriu a mão dela, conseguindo nesta distância, encontrar todos os tons de azul que compunha aquele olhar tão adorável. - Como você errou o contorno da poltrona do banqueiro.<br/>- Sério?! Não é possível… - arqueando as sobrancelhas, ela correu de volta a obra, segurando a cabeça em pânico. - Leo, eu sinto muito!<br/>- Apenas corrija, ainda há tempo.<br/>- Sim… - murchando sobre o banquinho, Arte recolheu sua paleta e recomeçou aquele trecho.<br/>- Não erre de novo.<br/>- Não irei…<br/>Ela olhou sobre o ombro, mas Leo já estava de costas, pincelando a paisagem do Rio Arno. Deixando a mão flutuando no ar, rente a tela, guardava a sensação que teve ao tocá-lo, a pele áspera e a barba… Era fascinante a fisionomia masculina, todas as diferenças entre os corpos, suas características e… Também… Como tudo isso conseguia ainda abalar seu coração. Por mais que tentasse conter, por melhor que conseguisse disfarçar, ainda sentia algo…<br/>- Ih! - ela gritou, vendo a mancha branca que causou no casaco do homem na pintura, sem querer tocou de leve com as cerdas. - Desculpa, eu vou arrumar!<br/>- Arte!<br/>Nesses momentos em que a voz dele ficava maligna ao ponto de subir-lhe um calafrio, também fazia seu coração disparar - mas deveria ser de medo.<br/>- Assim, está vendo? Incline o pincel, não deixe tanta tinta, vai ficar com excesso. - dessa vez foi ele quem foi até ela e novamente apanhou a mão dela, guiando-a sobre o desenho, os movimentos precisos e maleáveis como um maestro.<br/>- Desculpa.<br/>- Se concentre, você é melhor do que isto.<br/>- Vai me contar mais coisas, caso eu seja melhor? - uma faísca de expectativa brilhou em seu olhar.<br/>- Vou pensar no caso.<br/>- Prometa, Leo.<br/>Relutante, não queria consolidar nada que pudesse entregar o que estava sentindo. Antes mesmo de transformar um simples prazer em tê-la por perto em algo maior, já se repreendia, tinha total noção que Arte merecia mais. Muito mais do que ele poderia lhe dar.<br/>- Promete? - com os traços irritantes de uma jovem nobre e chata, ela persistiu, aproximando-se um pouco mais dele.<br/>- Tudo bem.<br/>- Não é assim que se diz, quando fecha uma promessa… - desconfiada, preferiu tomar dele a frase correta.<br/>E esta veio, em claro e bom som:<br/>- Eu prometo. - ranzinza, pintou a ponta do nariz dela, sua parcela vingativa sobre esta condição desigual. - Agora, termine logo.<br/>- Sim! - o riso dela repercutiu pela casa inteira, mas foi no peito dele que ecoou por várias e várias vezes.<br/>Esse ar de intimidade não diminuiu mesmo com eles empenhados no trabalho, deixando tudo mais confortável e leve entre os dois. Conversavam sobre algumas trivialidades, enquanto a noite se aproximava faceira, tingindo o céu com sua escuridão. Arte precisou de algumas velas para finalizar os últimos retoques, suspirando aliviada quando recebeu a aprovação dele. Se espreguiçou, alongando os braços, assistindo Leo acender as luminárias e caminhou lentamente até o seu prêmio, sentando-se à mesa, esperando-o finalmente abrir a carta e o pacote.<br/>- Hm… - ele rompeu o lacre, começando a leitura.<br/>- E então? - ansiosa, mirava a face inalterada de seu mestre.<br/>- Um quadro médio, de corpo inteiro, exigem que seja com o fundo de uma biblioteca, para te deixar intelectual. - seus olhos moviam rapidamente entre as linhas, a letra bonita e cursiva provavelmente pertencia a Veronica.<br/>- O que mais? - erguendo o quadril do acento, estava praticamente debruçada sobre a mesa. - E o pacote?!<br/>- Tem que ser entregue até seu aniversário. - dobrou o acordo, devolvendo para o envelope. - No pacote está o presente do Lorde Falier.<br/>Não gostava muito das intenções desse Lorde, porém preferia ela distraída com isto, do que com o acordo em si. O trecho “que haja muito amor e sentimentos em cada traço” deveria ficar apenas no papel, o que aquela mulher estava insinuando? Suspirou fundo, cobrindo as vistas, estava cansado só de pensar onde a cortesã queria chegar com essa coisa.<br/>- Leo! Veja, que lindo!<br/>Mirou a loira e a viu girar, segurando um vestido rente ao corpo, o tom vermelho era de fato lindo, conseguia avaliar a peça como cara, só pelo brilho que o tecido exibia. Combinava perfeitamente com o corado do rosto dela, de sua beleza nobre, era o tipo de roupa que ela deveria vestir, mas que abriu mão para seguir seu sonho. Admirava essa força, a objetividade, Arte era uma mulher rara, que conquistava tudo com sua força de vontade, carinho e um sorriso.<br/>- Use ele, quando for posar.<br/>Com um aceno contente, confirmou, imaginando se ficaria bem usando-o, pois não lembrava mais quando havia sido a última vez que colocou algo tão refinado, também desejava saber o que Leo iria falar quando a visse, deslumbrante. Abraçou o vestido com carinho, muito agradecida por ter ganhado este presente maravilhoso, precisava agradecer Yuri assim que fosse possível.<br/>- Pode ir tomar banho primeiro.<br/>- Mas ainda preciso fazer o jantar! - ainda dançando com a roupa, Arte deu uma voltinha triunfal, estendendo a saia do vestido.<br/>- Eu faço.<br/>A expressão dela foi um misto de espanto com felicidade.<br/>- Vá logo, antes que eu mude de ideia.<br/>- Já estou indo! - unindo as mãos, passou por ele com a palavra gratidão pintada em sua testa, girando mais uma vez, cantarolando.<br/>Desta forma, eles tiveram um momento a sós para pensar, mas nem por isso, chegaram em uma conclusão. O que iriam fazer com os sentimentos que carregavam? Viver por tanto tempo assim, como estavam, mestre e aprendiz, era possível mudar esta realidade sem afetar o convívio? Seria muito egoísmo desejar uma mudança? Já não estava bom, do jeito que seguiam?<br/>Ela não queria ir embora - mesmo sabendo que este seria o seu futuro.<br/>Ele não queria que ela fosse - mesmo sabendo que não poderia detê-la.<br/>Faltava falar, expressar esse desejo, porém, justificar seria ainda mais difícil.<br/>O jantar foi tão silencioso, os olhares caídos sobre as tigelas de sopa, era difícil respirar, tão pesado, doloroso. Leo se ausentou primeiro, era a vez dele de se refrescar e Arte organizou tudo antes de partir escada a cima, pro telhado, onde estava seu humilde castelo.<br/>O cômodo de madeira era reconfortante, sua fortaleza. Trocou de roupa, ficando apenas com suas vestes de dormir e deitou, nada inspirada em praticar esboços, pensava apenas no próximo dia, que o amanhecer traria novas energias e tudo ficaria bem, voltando ao normal. Iria se esforçar, pensamentos bons conseguiam afastar nuvens carregadas.<br/>Fechou os olhos, pronta para ser abraçada pelo sono e uma sequência de cenas passavam, bagunçadas, o sonho tão irreal e sem forma que acordou confusa, passando a mão nos fios longos do cabelo, tentando lembrar e o pouco que lhe veio na cabeça era alguns vasos de cerâmica correndo atrás dela. Negaceou, rindo, se ajustando sob o lençol de novo, quando ouviu um barulho, que parecia vir lá de baixo, na casa. Esperou alguns segundos, poderia ser apenas um gato derrubando algo na rua, porém o som se repetiu, tirando-a de seu conforto, tomando a vassoura nas mãos, indo ver o que se procedia.<br/>Seria um ladrão? Não tinham nada de valor que pudesse pagar o esforço desse meliante, porém queria preservar tudo o que Leo conquistou, criando coragem para erguer o alçapão, lentamente, sem fazer um único ruído e descer cada degrau, desferindo um golpe certeiro no vulto que estava abaixado, mexendo nas coisas.<br/>- Parado! - com a voz firme, ordenou.<br/>Só não esperava que a pessoa conseguiria segurar o cabo da vassoura tão facilmente, concluindo então, que não havia sido uma boa ideia.<br/>- Arte, sou eu!<br/>- Mestre Leo… - aliviando a tensão dos braços, agachou, tentando vê-lo melhor.<br/>- Por que me atacou? - a única coisa que ele conseguia ver era o contorno débil da jovem, a luz da rua entrando quase como um fantasma pela janela.<br/>- Desculpa! Eu, minha nossa, pensei que fosse um ladrão! - perdendo a adrenalina do momento, sentia o corpo tremer, a coragem abrindo passagem pro alívio.<br/>- Quem perderia seu tempo roubando um artesão? - erguendo-se lentamente, ele alisava a cabeça, sentindo um leve torpor, não conseguiu evitar a pancada, mas pelo menos não deixou ela bater uma segunda vez.<br/>- Está ferido? - suas mãos foram de encontro a cabeça dele, tocando no galo que formou ali. - Eu sinto muito, mesmo.<br/>- Estou bem. - Leo procurou por uma lanterna, acendendo a chama do cordão, iluminando um pouco o lugar. - Não tem noção do perigo? Se fosse realmente um ladrão, ele poderia te machucar.<br/>- Sim.<br/>- Se entende isso, não repita esse tipo de loucura.<br/>- Mas… não queria que nada fosse levado, você trabalhou tanto para comprar suas ferramentas, tudo! - esbravejou, irritada por ter noção do perigo e ainda assim, saber que faria de novo.<br/>- E como você acha que eu ficaria se acabasse ferida? - agarrou a mão dela, sentindo-a tão fria e trêmula.<br/>- Bravo.<br/>Ele suspirou, sem poder repreendê-la, já que estava certa, mas não era apenas isso…<br/>- Ficaria preocupado.<br/>Olhou para a palma dela, tão pequena e frágil, mas conhecia a força de Arte e tudo o que ela já construiu até hoje. Não desejava jamais diminuir isso, mas seria demais querer protegê-la? Guardá-la sob as suas asas, tê-la radiante ou olhando feio, apenas para si.<br/>- Arte…<br/>- Sim?<br/>Um baque surdo assaltou os dois, a loira soltou um grito, agarrando o braço dele e Leo a abraçou, inconscientemente. Ficaram parados até tudo se acalmar, os batimentos sincronizados, assim como a troca de olhar, levando um tempo para se afastarem, ela encabulada e ele sem jeito.<br/>Arte cobriu os lábios, os olhos arregalados por imaginar exatamente o que aconteceu e puxou ele pela mão, que estava ainda na posse do artesão, até o lugar da atrocidade. Encontraram a porta do alçapão quebrada, as ripas trincadas destruíram alguns degraus da escada, seria impossível para ela subir, porém seria complicar arrumar agora, em plena madrugada.<br/>- O vento deve ter fechado ela com muita força… - pasma, não sabia como encará-lo.<br/>- Não travou antes?<br/>- Tentei não fazer barulho quando desci.<br/>- Resolvemos isso quando amanhecer. - com uma pausa, Leo puxou o ar e depois continuou. - Vou descontar do seu salário.<br/>- Eu sabia… - cabisbaixa, só lhe restou aceitar o desfalque.<br/>- Vamos dormir, não há nada que possa ser feito agora. - coçando a cabeça, olhou de novo aquilo, tentando não desanimar, mas não conseguiu conter o suspiro.<br/>- Vamos…<br/>Eles caminharam juntos até o quarto, quando ela travou diante a cama, notando o que aquilo significava. Leo já havia sentado na beira, sentindo a cabeça ainda dolorida, encarando-a com monotonia.<br/>- O que houve?<br/>- Vamos dormir juntos? - escandalosa, gesticulava afoita.<br/>- Pode ficar no chão, se quiser.<br/>- Que cruel… - o murmúrio soou emburrado, o que esperar desse ogro?<br/>- Estou cansado, não posso deixar isso atrapalhar meu descanso. Amanhã temos mais coisas para fazer, então decida de uma vez. - mesmo sendo prático, dava a ela a opção, assim como no início, quando Arte começou sua aprendizagem.<br/>- Eu… vou ficar. - se viu derrotada, não queria ter que dormir sentada ou sob a friagem da oficina.<br/>- Ande logo.<br/>- Estou indo… - de beiço armado, se ajeitou no canto da cama, olhando para a parede e sentiu o peso dele sobre a palha, o lençol se esticando com o movimento.<br/>- Boa noite. - o sussurro grave chegou até o ouvido dela.<br/>- Boa noite. - e foi retribuído da mesma forma.<br/>E não demorou para Arte quebrar o silêncio, afinal, era única coisa em que era mestra - até agora.<br/>- Leo…<br/>- Hm?<br/>- O que você estava fazendo no escuro, mexendo naquelas coisas? - pela demora dele, achou que já tivesse adormecido, mas depois de um tempo teve a resposta.<br/>- Estava adiantando algumas coisas.<br/>- Vamos fazer algo especial, amanhã? - procurou pela face dele, virando-se um pouquinho, estava tão curiosa.<br/>- É para o seu quadro.<br/>- Ah! - voltou a repousar a cabeça no travesseiro, os olhos abertos não viam nada além da escuridão.<br/>Poderia estar enganada, mas não era ali que ele guardava os melhores pincéis e aparatos? As tintas mais caras eram separadas e reservadas para obras importantes, que dariam um retorno financeiro real. Seria possível que Leo estivesse ansioso demais para dormir e por isso foi cuidar disso, sem poder esperar até o outro dia? Não conseguiu conter o sorriso, o aperto no peito foi forte, trazendo uma reviravolta no estômago e assim, dessa vez mais esclarecida sobre tais sintomas, tinha certeza: era amor. Mais do que apenas atração, mais do que apenas admiração, estava realmente apaixonada por ele. Ficou pensando quantas vezes mais, ele ficou disfarçando o que sentia, para não ser flagrado?<br/>Seu coração não mentia, havia algo acontecendo entre os dois.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>